jedisith_adifandomcom-20200216-history
Aegis
Aegis’ spirit began as a black mist; turning slowly into the shape of a female humanoid, she now has the apparition of a beautiful naked woman made entirely of thick black smoke. Quite an ethereal sight, even to those accustomed to metaphysical and paranormal phenomena. Of course her spirit form is merely the physical appearance of her entity, lacking a body of her own, she is forced to take a host as her instrument. Ordinary people wither and die when she invades them, crushing their minds quickly if not instantly. Unfortunately the weaker the host, the shorter the sell-by-date, meaning she is forced to change bodies before the degenerative effects of her presence are seen and even worse, felt. 'Pre-History:' The life of Janella Renshir was a short but interesting experience, categorized by the unfortunate turns of events that defined her. Born a wealthy noble, her life as a slave, then her fall from the title of Gray Jedi; these were things no one knew, for there was no one left to tell the tale. What was known was the rise and subsequent disappearance of the woman known as Aegis. Aegis was a mysterious and clever being, though not always knowingly. Training under the hand of Jacen Valor, she became a skilled & powerful user of many arts. Following in her Masters footsteps with the label of terrorist, she was involved with many plots and schemes within her life, most of which are exoteric, the rest completely unknown. Aegis disappeared after the events on Elrood, over 1000 years ago. 'Recent History:' 1000 years may sound like a long time to the living, but to those that are free from the constraints of mortality, it is merely the blink of an eye. Drawn through the stone she held so close, imbued with the darkest of energies; she was reborn. Torn through both time and space, the nexus became her portal to reality, entering into the confines of a system once again. Aegis answered the summons from Taun on Korriban and met with the other Sith present. Korriban - Come all ye faithless {Darksiders welcomed} Aegis used her powers to possess a Clawdite who took the form of Jaina Renshir during the battle of Coruscant. There she battled the troops of Paragon while leading the Sith Empire in the battle. Having a short telepathic discussion with Darth Kage, Aegis and he conceded to have a meeting later. She crossed blades with the Jedi Zanic Scorchi and was felled by him as according to plan. Coruscant - The End...Again (All Read) Aegis later began training an apprentice,Tyler, on Coruscant privately in her ship, and Darth Kage came to meet with her as planned. They discussed who would be their next target for elimination by making the people do their work for them, and decided on Sarith Twilight. Aegis offered him the use of her soldiers, and Kage set off to make his broadcast as her strike went to infiltrate and sabotage certain planets of the Stellar Supremacy. Coruscant - Scent & Whisper Aegis unified the Outer Rim. Elrood - The Unification of the Outer Rim Aegis orders that IGX receive modifications and sets Horus as her new general, and begins project Iron Lotus. Elrood - The Panel of Internal Affairs Kage followed Aegis to Elrood some time later and intended to continue their planning. However, before they had much time to talk, Taun and Zane Joruic barged into their meeting unannounced and attacked the two of them. Elrood - Meeting in the Shadows (DM - Private) 'Weapons & Equipment:' 'Lightsaber' Materials: Phrik with Electrum blade guard Blade Colour: Description 'Effect:' Description 'Crystal(''s): Fire Crystal/Dark Side Nexus(Crystal Colour: Dark Matter) Description '''Additional Spec: Dual-Phase A truly unique and powerful weapon, this lightsaber was first given to Janella Renshir at the age of 11. Handed over as a training-saber by the Gray Jedi Master who saved her from slavery, she eventually upgraded it into full lethality. Janella used this sword to kill for the first time, its first victim one of revenge and spite. After the events of the Eon Blue Apocalypse and Janella’s recruitment into the Sith, she quickly added a Fire Crystal to her lightsaber, as well as adding the dual-phase capability. It is at this point another facet of the current lightsaber comes into play, a Fire Crystal taken from Mustafar, acted upon with powerful Sith Magic. It was turned into a Dark Side Nexus; giving it the power to absorb, store and expel Dark Energy at will, as well as render its owner invisible to the force. This Nexus was grafted to her body, placed directly into her belly button; from that moment on she was known only as Aegis. She fed from the Nexus, augmenting her abilities far beyond what she deemed possible, further augmenting the Nexus itself. Not until her death did she part with the crystal or her lightsaber, her body simply disappeared, leaving them for her daughter to inherit. Despite disappearing from existence all together, it was eventually found on Dantooine within Aegis’ Tomb. Jaina Renshir found this crystal and used it inside the device she built to absorb force power, both as a power source and the storage device. Little did she know; the energy on Dantooine was one part the Force Storm that had ravaged the world, killing millions 1000 years ago, the rest a residual energy left from the hell dimension it had been sent to. Activating the machine caused the crystal to overload, filling one already powerful Dark Side Nexus with another of even bigger proportion and density. Through the crystal she was drawn, reborn into reality as the darkest of spirits. Aegis took up the crystal, placing it back in her lightsaber where it now resides. Apart from being the most powerful Dark Nexus in the galaxy(and probably existence), it has also made her lightsaber into something entirely unheard of. Without light and therefore colour, the blade of this lightsaber is jet black, though on closer inspection it is revealed that there is no blade at all. Simply a dark abyss, void of anything known in the universe. The blades exterior however, emits a powerful aura, resulting in wisps of fire and lightning; which usually minor and sporadic, can turn into controlled and ferocious bursts when Aegis’ emotions are running through it. This weapon draws upon the feeling and emotions of anything close to it, sucking out the life and energy of everyone who encounters it. If anyone were to pick it up, they would be severely wounded by the Dark Energy coursing inside. Needless to say, it will either corrupt you or kill you in the process. Source Links Category:Characters Category:Darksider Category:BDI